


[art] Rescue

by WolfWagon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWagon/pseuds/WolfWagon
Summary: Fanart of Five breaking out a captive Luther.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[art] Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelp/gifts).




End file.
